As a photoelectric conversion element, due to a capability of obtaining a high photoelectric conversion efficiency with a low cost, a photoelectric conversion element using a dye such as a dye-sensitized solar cell element has drawn attention, and such a photoelectric conversion element has been developed in various manners.
A photoelectric conversion element using a dye generally comprises at least one photoelectric conversion cell, and the photoelectric conversion cell comprises a conductive substrate, a counter substrate such as an counter electrode, and an annular sealing portion connecting the conductive substrate and the counter substrate. The conductive substrate has a transparent substrate and a transparent conductive layer formed on the transparent substrate, and an oxide semiconductor layer is provided between the conductive substrate and the counter substrate.
Such a photoelectric conversion element is disclosed in Patent Document 1 as follows. Patent Document 1 mentioned below discloses a photoelectric conversion element configured by a photoelectric conversion cell including a transparent conductive substrate, a counter electrode facing the transparent conductive substrate, a porous titanium oxide layer provided on the transparent conductive substrate to exhibit a predetermined color, and a sealing material provided between the transparent conductive substrate and the counter electrode.